


A Brief Interlude

by anextraordinarymuse (December_Daughter)



Series: Paint By Numbers: Prompts from the Inbox [10]
Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December_Daughter/pseuds/anextraordinarymuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I can't stand the thought of losing you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time I opened my inbox for prompts.
> 
> Then this happened.

**"I can't stand the thought of losing you."**

* * *

 

She was watching him write something on the marker board in the Chancellor’s office. His head moved back and forth a little every few seconds as he glanced from the transparent, plastic paper in his hand to the marker board.

Abby had stopped paying attention to the journal of medicinal plants she’d been working on some minutes ago. She had only intended to take a short break, but the longer she watched Marcus the farther the journal was from her thoughts.

He was such a warm, steadying presence. All of their missteps along the way and now Abby could honestly say that she wouldn’t be here without Marcus.

“I can’t stand the thought of losing you.”

The words fell from her mouth with all the weight they deserved.

The marker paused mid-air, an inch or so from the board. Then Marcus dropped his arm and turned to face her.

“Where did that come from?”

“I don’t know. Just a thought, I guess.”

They had been honest with each other for a long time, but this level of open vulnerability was as new to them as the more intimate aspects of their relationship.

Marcus smiled fondly. He capped the marker he’d been using and set everything down on the table before crossing the room to stand in front of her and hold out his hand.

“Here’s a thought: we eat dinner and go to bed at a decent hour.”

Abby chuckled as she took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. “I like that thought.”

Marcus pulled her into him and kissed her forehead. When he let her go again they made their way to the mess hall in comfortable silence.


End file.
